


Art: The Troubles

by Seleya889 (Hinky_Hippo)



Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst, Cover Art, Gen, Prompt Art, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 03:24:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6837115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinky_Hippo/pseuds/Seleya889
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs has possessed a unique gift for most of his life - a peculiar gift of warning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art: The Troubles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [annsan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annsan/gifts).



Thank you very much to annsan for her lovely story! You may find her story here: [The Troubles](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6836821)

 Enjoy! :)

 

Original prompt:

 

 

Title piece inspired by the story:

 


End file.
